Con ojos de halcón
by PsychYakumo
Summary: Nunca ha dejado de mirar, nota siempre los pequeños detalles. Por que así es el.


**Se recomienda escuchar las siguientes canciones mientras se lee:**

 **Tu recuerdo- Ricky Martin.**

 **Carmen, Videogames-Lana del Rey.**

 **Si fuera un chico(Ver ingles)-Beyonce.**

 **Por ti-Pablo Alvoran.**

 **La posibilidad-Los claxon.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Clint veía todo, no por nada era El ojo de halcón. (Había rumores que decían que su apodo se debía a que él era el ojo faltante a Fury, pero los que osaban decirlo, desparecían misteriosamente, regresando tres días después y solicitando un cambio a otro país.) Allí todo el mundo lo sabía, con orgullo portaba su apodo. Podía observar las cosas más particulares dentro de su pequeño mundo. Ese que había formado hace poco con la compañía de su buena familia. La más recientemente adquirida.

Por ejemplo, el observaba esos pequeños espasmos que daba Sam cada vez que entraba Scott en la habitación, la sonrisa más abierta de lo normal en Bucky cuando veía al rey de Wakanda. O la forma en la que Wanda tendía a caminar de forma más lenta cuando Visión estaba en la habitación.

Esas dos semanas que Tasha despareció, partiendo con el corazón destrozado y regresando con una sonrisa radiante, de esas que ya extrañaba en el rostro de su amiga, y una carta que llego días después, de parte del doctor Banner, anunciando su regreso dentro de dos meses, el tiempo que le tomaría encontrar un sustituto para su consultorio en un pequeño pueblo de Polonia, pero nunca faltaban doctores con ansia de salvar el mundo, apostaba a que en menos de dos semanas tendría por allí de nuevo al buen doctor.

Pero, y dentro de toda esa pequeña burbuja, una de las cosas que mas le gustaba observar era a Tony y Steve. Porque esos dos parecen moverse de forma coordinada, y, tenía que admitirlo, porque de lo contrario no sería justo, tardo en darse cuenta. (Lo noto un día en que sus hijos habían estado jugando, y su pequeña princesa había dicho que "El tío Tony siempre parecía caminar al ritmo del tío Steve")

Por un segundo pensó que la pequeña había estado pasando mucho tiempo cerca de Thor, pero pronto tuvo que darle la razón.

Porque cuando Tony entraba en la habitación, el sistema de gravitación del Cap parecía tener un nuevo centro de atracción, que le hacía dar vueltas alrededor del moreno, como si rotara alrededor de su cadera. Tony parecía al tanto de esta atención, y si la apariencia de gata complacida le podía dar a entender algo, el dulce Rogers era bien correspondido en esa ruleta rusa de emociones que eran esos dos juntos.

Tony no era conocido por relaciones duraderas, antes de Pepper no había nadie que lograra estabilidad con el genio, de hecho, no temía equivocarse diciendo que la pelirroja era su primera novia. En fin.

Clint podía ser muy idiota, al menos en apariencia, pero lo cierto es que era muy listo, todos creían que lo habían sacado de ese circo y le habían hecho un favor, lo que no sabían es que el manejaba todo el dinero del lugar, lo distribuía, pagaba a los demás y se aseguraba de que nada hiciera falta. Pero se cansó, y decidió ir con Shield.

Sonrió desde su pequeño nido, viendo a la bruja escarlata salir de la habitación, el sabia a donde se dirigía, el pequeño cuarto oscuro, ese de donde no había dejado que nadie sacara a su hermano mayor. Vio a Visión pasar frente a las ventanas del cuarto saliendo detrás de ella.

Lo que sea que una bruja y un ente que poseía una de las gemas del infinito estuvieran haciendo con el muchacho, esperaba que funcionara.

Ellos creían que el no lo notaba, las miradas vacías, los temblores en las manos cuando regresaban de una misión, la manera en que Wanda abrazaba con fuerza la chaqueta azul de su hermano cuando nadie estaba cerca, o eso creía ella. La forma en que el Cap de repente usaba ropa muy gruesa en días de calor, o la forma en que despertaba algunas noches temblando y gritando, y no se mejoraba si Tony o Tasha o Bucky no lo abrazaban. Solo ellos tres. Esa ves en que James entro en shock en la batalla, y Scott tuvo que sacarlo del camino de unas balas, esa noche, y frente a esa visión, Clint tuvo pesadillas. Sam después les dijo que James no había sentido las piernas por segundos.

La manera ausente en que Natsaha acariciaba su vientre al ver mujeres con niños en la calle. Ellos creían que no lo notaba.

Miro las manos entrelazadas de Tony y el Cap frente al paisaje ante ellos, ellos creían qe no notaba el temblor de la barbilla que frente a los medios le daba a Tonos. Ese pánico que tenía cuando había una nota sobre el en el periódico. El llanto silencioso en su taller ante el odio que no lograba erradicar de los demás. Esa manera en que parecía siempre ansioso cuando no sabía dónde estaba todo el equipo, su familia.

Clint a veces quería matar a golpes a los reporteros, pero sabía que eso no terminaría con años de duras críticas y comparaciones entre el maldito de su padre y el.

Esa necesidad de Bucky de cocinar para todos, todo el tiempo. No dejaba salir a nadie de la torre si no tenían algo en el estómago. Al principio parecía ser algo accidental, hasta que pequeños almuerzos y bandejas llegaban a donde estuvieran ellos, ocultándose en su habitación hasta que todos dormían después de hacer eso. La manera en que se enderezaba en su asiento cuando algún agente ponía en duda a cualquiera de ellos. Esa actitud de querer cuidarlos de todo mal. La necesidad de cuidarlos y el miedo que tenia de hablar con Iron Man al principio, él lo veía. La tensión que había en sus hombros, como si estuviera esperando a que el otro lo echara de su torre, o lo que fuera.

Bruce, BabyBearBruce. Y la manera en que casi con reverencia tomaba la mano de Black Widow, el miedo en su mirada cada vez que ella pasaba las manos por su cabello o se sentaba en sus piernas y le abrazaba por el cuello. La paz con la que respiraba estando sentado en el balcón, con Tasha sonriendo a sus espaldas. Y lo sabía, sabía que esos dos estarían juntos demasiado tiempo, más allá de sus leyendas. Sus miedos y esa fobia irracional a dejar que alguien los amara que tenían los dos, que parecía complementarlos tan bien. La suavidad con la que bailaban, esos días en que estaban de humor y la sala estaba vacía y Scott los llamaba con lentitud y todos se asomaban a la ventana interior de la cocina a la sala y los veían, en medio del salón, moviéndose con lentitud, al compás de la canción que Banner cantaba en voz baja. ("Que yo me fui, eso está claro, pero tu recuerdo no se va. Siento tus labios en las noches de verano, ahí están, cuidándome en mi soledad, pero a veces me quieren matar.) Tocando con delicadeza la cintura estrecha de la rusa, mientras ella sonreía con una dulzura que solo le habían visto al momento de cargar a Pietro la primera vez, pasando sus brazos por el cuello y los hombros del moreno. Reposando su cabeza en el pecho ajeno, besando allí donde palpitaba el corazón.

Clint era muy sobreprotector.

Había amenazado a Nick con una flecha en el ojo que le quedaba bueno si osaba hacer algo que rompiera la familia que se empezaba a formar.

Porque si bien, no era el más listo, el más fuerte o el más peligroso de todos su amigos. Clint sabía lo que era la familia, mejor que todos allí, y por sus muertos que no dejaría que nadie los tocara, ni a los recién llegados, que aun lloraban en el baño del puro miedo que les había dado en las misiones, hasta los veteranos, que se quedaban hasta el final, llevando los escombros a sitios de muele, y salían junto con los trabajadores a reconstruir lo que había quedado maltrecho por el ataque del loco de turno.

La verdad es que no sabía nada de los halcones, pero si sabía de querer a su gente, y por sus flechas, que nadie los tocaría mientras tuviera vida.


End file.
